Pokemon: Kanto Revisited
by RebelKnight90
Summary: A new trainers journey begins as Kale travels to Pallet Town to recieve his first pokemon. But what roads will open for the new trainer along the way, and what new pokemon await him as new pokemon never seen in kanto have migrated from different regions? Find out in this thrilling tale of Kales Journey.


Pokémon Fan Story- Chapter 1

Deep in the Kanto region, a new trainer heads to Pallet town to pick up his first Pokémon from Professor Oak. His name is Kale, and he hails from the Kalos region. In the Kalos region, everyone in Kale's family were renowned trainers, especially his older brother, the new champion as of last year. In order to step out of his brother's shadow, Kale knew that he would have to head somewhere that his brother had never stepped foot in, meaning another region.

Kale had arrived by a train to Kanto, and was ready to choose his first pokemon, but little did his parent's know, it wasn't any of the ones that were in Kalos. His mother pushed him to choose Chespin as his beginning pokemon as it would rival his brother's starter, where as the father pushed for Fenniken, saying that it would be a great test to see if he could rise above the type disadvantage of his brother's starter pokemon, Froakie. Kale knew that Kanto was far enough from his family to show what kind of trainer he could be, instead of what they want him to be.

He arrived at the Pokémon lab of world famous Professor Samuel Oak, and as he looked up at the famous lab, he felt a knot in his stomach about reaching the first step. He paused until someone passing by had stopped to notice his problem.

"Oh, a new face." said the stranger, carrying a crate of vegetables in hand, "are you by chance here to receive a Pokémon? If you are, I can introduce you to the Professor."

Kale didn't want to answer her, being a stranger and all. The lady was nice, but he didn't do too well with strangers. She started to push him inside, with a strange Pokémon helping her.

"Miiiiiii mime," it cried, as it and the woman pushed him inside. The Pokémon pushed the door shut behind them, and from the kitchen, a voice called out to greet them.

"Ahhh, Delia, I was wondering when you were, going to arrive," called the Professor from the other room. "The water for the stew was just starting to get cold."

"Oh Samuel," Delia scolded, "You're always worried about your food, when you got someone else here waiting on you."

 _Someone else,_ The professor thought. He wasn't expecting anyone else so his curiosity had started to get the better of him. As he walked into the other room, with a Pokémon following right behind him, Prof. Oak put down his wooden spoon and welcomed the young man into his home.

"I didn't know I'd be receiving younger company," He admitted, "Delia, is he a nephew of yours or something?"

"Nope," she responded, "he was standing outside as I arrived. I think he was here to see you. Go on, don't be shy."

"Welcome, young man," Oak greeted, gesturing him to willingly take a seat. As they sit in a chair each, Delia goes into the kitchen with her Pokémon, Mr. Mime, following her. "Now what is it that I can do for you, son?"

"Well, Professor," Kale started, "I'm not from this region. I'm actually from the Kalos region."

Oak couldn't help but recall that Delia's son, Ash, was now touring the Kalos region with his Pikachu, and Oak began telling the story about how Ash came to him to receive his first Pokémon on his tenth birthday.

Kale had to interrupt, "Actually, sir, that's kind of why I'm here." Kale swallowed hard trying to form his next sentence. "I would like to get a Pokémon, if I can."

Oak was surprised as trainers already had beginning Pokémon and many professors had just given most of their starting Pokémon to other beginning trainers. "Hmmm, this is a predicament indeed. I'm afraid that all of the Pokémon from here were all taken, and we haven't gotten any eggs yet for the new trainers yet."

Kale was disappointed, knowing now he would have to go to Kalos and hear his parent's nagging about which starter he should pick. With that said, he grabbed his bag and started to leave with his head hanging low. The professor called out to him, causing him to stop at the door.

"Why did you come all the way to Pallet from the Kalos region," Oak asked, "It couldn't be just to receive a Pokémon right?"

"I can't get one of the Kalos' starting pokemon," Kale responded, telling the story of his family and how it was tearing him apart inside. He wanted out of his brother's shadow, out of his family's way of thinking. He wanted to be his own trainer.

"I can see why you needed to get away," Oak said, unfortunately, he still didn't have any Pokémon to give. It made him feel sad to send this boy back home with nothing, sad and a little guilty.

"Professor," a voice called out from the lab, a young male wearing a headband, "I found an egg hidden inside the lab. I think it maybe one that you've been looking for."

"Ahh, so we may be in luck," Oak praised, "Kale, come with me."

As they walked to the lab, Oak's assistant, Tracey, felt the egg begin to move, meaning it would be hatching anytime now. Kale couldn't help but wonder what the egg would be, and it would be the first time he had ever seen a Pokémon hatch before. Prof. Oak walked to his computer and began to scan the egg, and it was surely about to hatch. They laid the egg on a table and began to watch it as it began to hatch, and as it did, Kale got a front row seat. As Kale stood beside it, he saw the newly hatched Bulbasaur open its eyes for the first time, letting out a yawn as it stretched. It stood up and smiled. "Bulb Bulbasaur," it said. Kale was in awe, seeing the new Pokémon that he had never seen before.

"Well, Kale," said Professor Oak, "What do you think about this Pokémon?"

"It's amazing," said Kale, completely stunned to be able to say anything else.

"Bulbasaur, return," Professor Oak commanded, calling Bulbasaur back into its Pokéball. "How would you like to have this Bulbasaur?"

Kale didn't know what to say. He was finally going to get his first Pokémon ever and one that wasn't decided by his parents, or his brother. Kale reached out for the Pokéball, hoping it wasn't some trick. The Professor happily handed him the baby Pokémon, sure that he would raise it to be strong and healthy. He began telling him about how his grandson Gary, had chosen Squirtle as his first Pokémon, and became the assistant to Sinnoh region, Ash was training to be a Pokémon master.

"Everyone has their own dream for their life, and the Pokémon can help make it a reality," Oak stated, "but only hard work will make the dream come to life. What is your dream?"

"To be my own person, to be the trainer I know I can be," Kale declared, "I'll be a champion that everyone can respect, and not live in my brother's shadow. I'll become a great trainer, and meet many Pokémon."

"That's a great dream," said Oak, grabbing a brand new Pokédex and a set of Pokéballs. He couldn't believe that he was going to be able to go on a real adventure, but would he continue through the Kanto region? Would he return home? Kale took the Pokéballs and Pokédex in hand, ready to head wherever the road would take him. "I have no doubt that you and Bulbasaur will make a fantastic team. Be sure to check in with me, and any Pokémon you catch after your sixth will be in great care with Tracey and me."

As they all walk out into the afternoon sun, they gaze at what could await the future of Kale's pokemon journey.

"Thank you for the pokemon, Professor," Kale said, pointing out to Route 1, and the start of his new journey, "Today, a new journey begins, and a new champion will arise in the Kanto region. And his name…is KALE!"


End file.
